Sanctuary
by Tinga1
Summary: This story takes place after the helicopter crash & Zack's escape from Lydecker. Chapter 12 is the reason for the rating.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. If you're not a shipper I recommend that you skip this one.   
  
** With the exception of Micarah none of the characters in this story belong to me, this story is not intended for profit, etc.***  
  
**************************************  
Sanctuary   
Part 1  
  
Zack groaned as he pulled himself from wreckage of the helicopter. "I have to get out of here," he thought. He knew that Lydecker had heard the pilot's mayday so he didn't have long.   
  
He pulled himself free from the fuselage and tried to stand. "Ahhhh" he screamed as he fell back to the forest floor and passed out again from the pain.   
  
Some time later he came to fearfully wondering how much time had passed. As he again tried to move he heard a twig snap about 10 meters away and behind him. "Its too late" he thought, "I'll miss you Max."   
  
"At least I can go down fighting" he thought and forced himself to his feet. The pain cascaded over him as his vision went black. "Suck it up, soldier," he thought, "You have a mission to complete."   
  
As he turned and assumed a fighting stance a figure emerged from the woods. It was a woman and she ran right towards him. Zack knew she was saying something because her lips were moving but he couldn't hear her. Odd that. The last thing Zack thought as he saw the snow rushing up towards his face was "Who is this woman?"  



	2. Sanctuary Chapter 2

Sanctuary   
Part 2  
  
Slitting his eyes Zack carefully looked around the room in which he was being held. It seemed to be some sort of small cabin. From the bed where he rested Zack could see a fireplace with a roaring fire and the door to the room. The door was not only unlocked but also open. "I won't be here long," he thought with a grin.   
  
Ever so carefully turning his head Zack looked to the other side of the bed. There was a phone on the bedside table. Listening carefully and determining that he was alone in the cabin for the time being and he decided to take a risk. He carefully got out of the bed and moved shakily toward the phone. "I'll just call Max and let her know I'm alive then I'm going to Canada," he thought.   
  
Just as he picked up the phone he heard a slight sound and a hand reached around him to hang up the phone. "What do you think you're doing?" the woman asked, "Are you trying to get us killed?"   
  



	3. Sanctuary Chapter 3

Sanctuary   
Part 3   
  
In the millisecond before he turned around Zack thought "How did she sneak up on me like that? Its not humanly possible."   
  
As he turned the woman tried to move away. He grabbed her from behind and began twisting her left arm towards her shoulder blades. "Who are you?" Zack demanded.  
  
"I'm the person who saved you. You ungrateful idiot" she replied before ramming her right elbow into his ribs. Zack immediately let go and fell to his knees. "Whaa. . . " he gasped, trying to breath.   
  
"I just rebroke three of your ribs. Unless you want me to start on your other injuries you had better get back into that bed. Will you do that?"   
  
Zack nods. "Doing what you are told for a change, hmm" she says under her breath.   
  
"What did you say?" Zack asks.   
  
"Nothing. Get in the bed. I'll bring you some food."   
  



	4. Sanctuary Chapter 4

Sanctuary   
Part 4   
  
Zack studied this strange woman while he ate. She was beautiful with violet eyes and long ebony hair. Yet there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.   
  
"What's your name?" he asked her.   
  
"Mic.. . Melanie. Melanie Hadley" she stammered.   
  
"I better get this stuff back to the kitchen" she said as she picked up the tray and hurried from the room.   
  
"That was real smooth," she thought, "now he is really going to be suspicious. How am I going to get him out of here without giving myself away? I don't know why I risked everything to help a perfect stranger anyway. Oh why couldn't one of my flaws be a lack of conscience?"   
  
Back in the bedroom Zack was pondering his predicament.   
  
"It seems safe enough here for the moment," he thought, "but she is definitely hiding something and I intend to find out what it is. Why would she help a perfect stranger without getting something in return?"   
  
After working up her courage Melanie decided to reenter the lion's den.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, refusing to meet his eyes.   
  
"Nothing I can't handle" he replied.   
  
As she reached over him to straighten his blankets he grabbed her arm. She froze and slowly raised her eyes to meet his.  



	5. Sanctuary Chapter 5

Sanctuary   
Part 5   
"How long have I been here?" he demanded.   
  
"Let me go" she said with her voice quavering but Zack noticed that her eyes showed no fear.   
  
"Interesting," he thought, "that little experiment worked out better than I'd planned it."   
  
He held onto her arm a moment longer just to make sure that she understood who had control and then let her go. She immediately moved to the other side of the room and turned to look out the window.   
  
"Well?" he said to her back.   
  
She visibly jumped but did not turn or answer. After a moment she took a deep breath and said "Well, what?"   
  
A look of irritation passed over Zack's face but he quickly quelled it.   
  
"How long have I been here?" he repeated very slowly.   
  
"Don't speak to me like I'm a child" she spat as she turned around with sparks shooting from her eyes.   
  
"It was just an innocent question," he said with a little smile.   
  
Melanie took another deep breath. "Calm down, girl," she thought, "don't let him get to you. You've been questioned by more dangerous people than this guy."   
  
"You were unconscious for a week after I found you at the wreckage site."   
  
"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?" Zack asked.   
  
He noted her pause before answering. "We were snowed in. The road was impassable."   
  
"What about the phone?" he asked. "I've got her now" he thought.   
  
"The phone lines were down."   
  
"Then why were you so upset when I tried to use the phone?" he asked with a gleeful gleam in his eye.   
  
She looked really nervous now. She was starting to sweat. "I have to say something," she thought as she licked her suddenly dry lips.   



	6. Sanctuary Chapter 6

Sanctuary   
Part 6   
  
"It.. It came back on yesterday," she said.   
  
"So why didn't you call for help then?" Zack asked.   
  
"You were doing much better. I thought it best not to move you."   
  
Deciding to not to push her too far Zack decided to back down. "For now," he thought, "but I will find out what she is hiding. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. No, I don't like it at all. "   
  
"You should get some rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me" said Melanie.   
  
Zack made eye contact for a moment then said, "That's a good idea." He noted the visible look of relief on her face before she hurried out of the room.   
  



	7. Sanctuary Chapter 7

Sanctuary   
Part 7   
  
"What is wrong with you," she thought as she hurried toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. "You've never let anybody fluster you like this before."   
  
Deep in thought Melanie approached the medicine cabinet and took out a large white bottle. "I'm so tired" she thought at she started to take the lid off.   
  
Back in his room Zack carefully got out of the bed. He winced as he stood and grabbed his ribs. After steadying himself and getting his breathing under control he crept over to the door. Carefully looking around the edge of the frame he saw Melanie in the bathroom.   
  
Zack noticed that she was having an inordinate amount of trouble trying to open the bottle.   
  
Melanie was leaning over the bottle putting all her body weight into to turning the lid. Her face was clearly red and strained. A faint sheen of tears glinted in her eyes.   
  
"Aaaahhh" she screamed as she threw the bottle down and fell like a rag doll onto the floor. She lowered her head onto her knees and began to sob. "Its not fair," she thought, "My own body betrays me."   
  
Out in the hall Zack watched as the bottle rolled out the door and came towards him. It came to a stop while still inside the light from the bathroom. Zack quickly used his enhanced vision to read the label. "Why would someone need Zinc?" he thought.   
  
At that moment Melanie looked up and saw him there. She quickly lowered her head again and wiped her eyes. For some strange reason she didn't want him to see her like this. After taking some deep breaths she started to get up. She pulled herself partly up be using the tub as leverage but fell back down.   
  
Zack moved forward to help her but she flailed at him. She had started to cry again. Through her tears she choked out, "Don't touch me! Just please leave me alone."   
  
"I was just trying to help" he said exasperated.   
  
"I don't need your help. I'm just tired."   
  
"But.."   
  
"I said leave me alone" she screamed.   
  
Zack raised his hand towards her and held it out a moment. Melanie stared at him a moment then started to raise her hand. She paused then dropped her hand back into her lap.   
  
"Just go," she said in an anguished voice, "Please."   
  
He dropped his hand and turned away to pick up the bottle. He sat it on the floor beside her and left, closing the door behind him.   
  
In the bathroom Melanie laid on the floor and sobbed.   
  



	8. Sanctuary Chapter 8

Sanctuary   
Part 8   
  
Zack walked back down the hall as if in a dream. Once in the bedroom he went to the window. As a small squirrel ran through the snow towards a snow laden oak tree he suddenly started. Looking at the clock he noticed that he had been standing there staring out the window for an hour.   
  
After a moment he noticed the sound of music coming from one of the cabin's other rooms. In his mind he kept seeing Melanie sitting there on the bathroom floor with her hand outstretched. "Could it be?" he thought. Deep in thought Zack stares unseeing as the snowflakes start to fall.   
  
Sade's "By Your Side" plays in the background.   
You think I'd leave your side baby?   
You know me better than that   
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?   
I wouldn't do that   
  
"Could it be?" Zack whispers as he stares out the window.   
  
*******************   
A young girl lay weeping on the ground. "Get up,you useless piece of crap" a man yells as he kicks at her. The girl deftly avoids the kick and partially raises herself from the floor.   
  
"Stop it," a young boy of about ten cries out. "She's sick. You'll hurt her." As the boy moves toward the young girl several men grab him. It takes four of them to hold him down as he struggles.   
  
"Micky, Micky, look at me" he screams as several men drag the girl away, "It will be all right Micky. I'll find you Micky. I promise."   
  
As the boy stops the girl pulls her head up and looks at him. Bright violet eyes stare back. Violet eyes that are covered in tears. "Don't worry," she says, "I'll be back soon."   
  
********************   
  



	9. Sanctuary Chapter 9

Sanctuary   
Part 9   
  
Once she heard the bedroom door close Melanie carefully pulled herself to a standing position and opened the door. After making sure that Zack was gone she slowly moved into the living room. She fell onto the sofa and almost immediately fell asleep.   
  
****************   
  
Melanie suddenly bolts upright on the sofa. She turns and places her feet on the floor allowing her head to drop down onto her hands. "Could it be?" she thought, as she allowed herself to remember the day that changed everything.   
  
****************   
  
The children sat at the tables eating silently. All of them wore simple gray gowns.   
  
"Attention!" snapped Lydecker as he walked into the mess hall. All the children immediately stopped eating and stood as a unit.   
  
"331619241758 step forward" he barked.   
  
A young girl immediately stepped forward.   
  
"You are to report to Block 16" ordered Lydecker.   
  
A look of terror crossed the girl's face. She quickly quelled it but not before Lydecker saw it and looked at her with disgust. Turning to the guards behind him he said, "See that she gets there. One way or another." He then marched out of the mess hall.   
  
A young guard stepped forward and took the girl's arm. As she turned she noticed that the name on his uniform was Jacobson. "Lets do this the easy way," he said.   
  
The girl looked away from the guard and made eye contact with the boy who had been sitting across from her at the table. The boy ever so slightly shook his head. Pretending that she didn't see the slight movement she turned back to the guard. "Okay" she said, "I won't fight."   
  
"Good choice," he said, "You may be defective but at least you're not stupid. Lets go."   
  
As they began to walk away the boy suddenly moved forward. Before any of the other guards could react he grabbed Jacobson and tore him away from the girl and she fell to the ground. He broke the guard's arm easily and then kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. As the guard fell to his knees the boy put his arms around his head and snapped his neck.   
  
The stunned guards finally reacted and several of them grabbed the boy and tried to wrestle him to the ground. It took four of them to hold him down and he still struggled to get free.   
  
Another guard furious that they had lost control of the situation approached the girl. "Get up you useless piece of crap" he screamed as he kicked at her. The girl deftly rolled and avoided the kick.   
  
As he continued to struggle the boy cried out, "Stop it! She's sick. You'll hurt her."   
  
"Micky, Micky, look at me" the boy screamed as several men started dragging the girl away, "It will be all right Micky. I'll find you Micky. I promise."   
  
The girl looked up with tears in her violet eyes. "Don't worry, Zack," she said,   
"I'll be back soon. They'll fix everything and I'll be back."   
  
******************   
  
Melanie raises her head and looks towards the hall. "Zack," she thought, "Could it be?"   
  
Still deep in thought she gets up and turns on some music. She returns to the couch as the song starts to play.   
  
Sade's "By Your Side" plays:   
You think I'd leave your side baby?   
You know me better than that   
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?   
I wouldn't do that   
  



	10. Sanctuary Chapter 10

Sanctuary   
Part 10   
  
Zack straightens and moves toward the door. He follows the music to a small room on the opposite side of the cabin. When he comes around the corner he sees   
Melanie lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Zack pauses in the doorway and looks at her. "I didn't think I'd ever find her," he thought.   
  
Sade's "By Your Side" continues to play:   
oh, when you're cold   
I'll be there to hold you tight to me   
When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in   
I will show you, your so much better than you know   
When you're lost, when you're alone and you can't get back again   
I will find you darling I'll bring you home   
  
"Do you need something?" she asked suddenly.   
  
"No.. No I don't need anything."   
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?"   
  
Zack just smiled.   
  
"Are you thirsty?" she says as she moves toward the kitchen. "It bet you are. You look thirsty. I'll get us something to drink."   
  
"Good Lord," she thought as she poured two glasses of water, "I'm babbling like an idiot."   
  
She walks back into the living room. "Here," she says, her hand shaking as she holds the water glass out for Zack to take.   
  
He reaches out and takes the glass but immediately sets it down on a nearby table. Before she can pull away he grabs her hand.   
  
"I know who you really are," he said smiling, "Don't you recognize me?"   
  
Sade's "By Your Side":   
If you want to cry   
I am here to dry your eyes   
and in no time you'll be fine   
  
"I don't know what...." she starts but Zack interrupts.   
  
"Micarah...," he says as he reaches out and touches her cheek with the back of his hand. She jerks away and starts to move towards the doorway but Zack grabs her arm and turns her towards him. "Micky," he says,   
  
Sade:   
You think I'd leave your side baby   
You know me better than that   
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees   
I wouldn't do that   
  
"Look at me" Zack said as he cupped her chin and gently turned her face toward his.   
  
"Look at me Micky," he said, "Micky its me, Zack."   
  
"I know," she says as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I promised didn't I?" he said.   
  
Sade:   
Oh when you're cold   
I'll be there   
To hold you tight to me   
Oh when you're alone   
I'll be there by your side baby   
  



	11. Sanctuary Chapter 11

Sanctuary   
Part 11   
  
Micarah starts sobbing as Zack takes her in his arms. "Its all right," he said,   
"I'm here now." She just starts crying harder.   
  
"What do I do?" he thought, "She should be happy. I just don't understand."   
  
Carefully extricating himself from her he leads her back to the couch and helps her sit down. He sits down beside her and holds her while she cries. "I don't know what else to do," he thought.   
  
"Please tell me what's wrong," he says in an anguished voice, "Tell me what to do."   
  
"Just hold me," she replies.   
  
****************************   
  
As Micarah slowly straightens Zack reaches out and wipes the remnants of tears from her face. She smiles weakly.   
  
"How did you get away? I thought they took you to Block 16. No one ever came back from Block 16, you know that."   
  
"I know. That's why I didn't want you to try to stop them from taking me. I..I..didn't...I didn't want them to take you too" she choked out. The guards took me to Block 16 and locked me in a cell. They said the doctors needed to make some preparations first. I sat there for four hours..."   
  
*********************   
  
Micarah jumped as the door at the end of the hallway opened. "They're ready," she thought before taking a deep breath and standing to face whatever was coming.   
  
Two doctors came in and continued down the hall without looking at Micarah. As they passed she overheard some of their conversation.   
  
"Very odd case. This disease doesn't usually manifest until puberty. I wonder what caused it to activate in a girl so young."   
  
"Once we get her on the dissection table we'll find out."   
  
"Maybe we should keep her alive for a while and study the effects."   
  
"No. Lydecker's orders were to terminate and study."   
  
As the door at the other end of the hallway closed behind the doctors an attendant came though the first door. The attendant approached the cell nervously and took a set of keys from her pocket. She motioned for Micarah to approach the bars.   
  
Micarah warily went closer to the woman. "Is it time?" she asked.   
  
"Shhh...be quiet. The guards will hear you," the woman said as she opened the cell.   
  
"Come on we're getting you out of here before its too late."   
  
*************************   
  
"She smuggled me out in the trunk of her car. They didn't check the car because they hadn't yet noticed I had disappeared. I still can't believe that she risked everything, including her life, for a stranger."   
  
"Who was she?" asked Zack.   
  
"I don't know. She never told me her name."   
  
"But.." Zack starts to say before he realizes something. "That woman may have saved her life," he thought, "but she also doomed it."   
  
"You're getting sicker aren't you" he asked her.   
  
She slowly nods. "Yeah the zinc helps remove some of the copper but the poisoning is getting worse. The zinc loses it effectiveness over time and penicillimine is impossible to get since the Pulse."   
  
"Who am I kidding?" she thought, "It was hard to get before the Pulse."   
  
"The muscle weakness and fatigue are really bad sometimes and I think the neuro symptoms have started."   
  
Micarah runs her hand over her face and takes a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Zack. There is nothing we can do about it anyway. Now tell me why you're not still at Manticore like a good little soldier."   
  
Zack pauses a moment then shrugs. "We escaped."   
  
"Just like that?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well he certainly is uncomfortable with this line of questioning," she thought.   
  
"We? We who?"   
  
"Well me" he said. At her exasperated look he quickly adds, "Twelve of us, me,   
Jondy, Tinga and few others." He pauses, "And Max."   
  
Micarah notes his reluctance to talk about Max but decides not to say anything. For now. "Why? Why after all those years did you suddenly decide to escape."   
  
Zack clearly uncomfortable stands suddenly and walks to the window.   
  
"Zack," she says as she follows him, "Zack what's wrong?"   
  
Taking a deep breath Zack turns around and faces her. "Why?" he asks in a tortured voice, "You want to know why."   
  
Micarah looks into his eyes and nods.   
  
"Because it was going to happen again" he grinds out as he fights back tears,   
"Thats why. I couldn't let it happen again."   
  



	12. Sanctuary Chapter 12

Sanctuary  
Part 12  
  
Suddenly Micarah understood Zach's hesitation when she asked about who escaped with him. Without thinking, she moved closer and dropped a hand on his arm. "It was Max wasn't it? She started getting sick"  
  
He felt her touch but, except for a slight narrowing of his eyes, he gave no indication of it as he nodded.  
  
She lifted her face to him, "Is she safe?"  
  
They were mere inches apart, so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. Her hand rested on his arm, and his muscles suddenly tensed beneath her touch. It was all he could do to keep from dragging her against him. "Yes," he ground out, "She's safe. For now."  
  
Sensing his tension, she paused and ran her tongue over lips that had gone dry. He studied the movement, feeling a tightening deep inside. At once he became aware of the way she was watching him. His heartbeat, always so sure and steady, suddenly became erratic, skipping several beats before starting an unsteady rhythm.   
  
Feeling suddenly shy, she lifted her hand from his arm.   
  
He could still feel the warmth of her touch through his sleeve. To keep from reaching out to her, he curled his hands into fists at his sides.   
  
"I never thanked you properly..." she started.  
  
"Thanks aren't necessary. I'm just glad I could help you."  
  
"You did more than just help. You saved me from wallowing in self-pity. I was just about to give in to feelings of despair. I thought there was no hope."  
  
"Hope. I never believed in hope. But somehow I knew you were alive somewhere. I just had to find you," he said as he smoothed a strand of hair from her cheek, "We just lost each other for a while. I won't let you go again."   
  
Without a thought to the consequences, he pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his.   
  
She gave a little gasp of surprise as his hands moved up her spine, igniting little fires as they pressed against her skin.   
  
She thought she could go on like this forever, having him holding her, caressing her. With each touch of his hands, she felt the heat increase, until her flesh was on fire.  
  
He lifted his head to press butterfly kisses to her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose.   
  
"Zach.. we shouldn't..."  
  
"I know," he said as his hands made slow, lazy circles around her upper arms and shoulders, "At least my head knows but the rest of me isn't listening."  
  
For long moments, neither of them moved. Neither spoke. Then, almost against his will, Zach pressed her closer. His mouth moved slowly, lazily over hers, nibbling, tasting, until her lips parted.   
  
His lips feathered over her face, pressing light kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her closed eyelids.   
  
"Micarah," he whispered her name and suddenly she knew what it felt like to be cherished.  
  
With his tongue, he traced the curve of her ear, pausing to nibble and tug before darting inside, sending her heartbeat climbing.   
  
She sighed as he dropped kisses along her throat and across her shoulder. Suddenly her sigh turned to a moan of pleasure as his lips moved lower, to the soft swell of her breast. The thin fabric of her blouse was no barrier to as his mouth, his tongue, worked their magic.   
  
He lowered her to the sofa, and she twined her arms around his neck, drawing his head down for another kiss.  
  
Outside, a breeze scattered snow across the walls of the cabin, making a sound like sand pebbles. But inside there was only the hiss and snap of the fire in the fireplace. And the muted sound of breathing as two people lost themselves in the wonders of love.  
  
Zach ran soft kisses over her face, her neck, her shoulders. His fingers followed suit, tracing every line and curve of her body. And with each touch he felt her grow more tense, her breathing grow more shallow.   
  
He wouldn't allow himself to think about the future and what would happen if Lydecker found them. Nor would he brood over the past and the years they'd lost. Instead, he would think only about now. This moment. This woman. And the love he felt for her.  
  
As her body pulsed with need, Micarah, shut out all fears, all uncertainties. The world beyond this cabin no longer mattered. There was only this man. And the love she felt for him. She wouldn't think about this momentous thing that were sharing it was enough to know that she trusted Zach to lead her.   
  
Trust. There has been so little in her life. But she knew that Zach would never betray her trust.   
  
He felt the gradual change in her. Before, there had been fear. And so he had moved slowly, easing her fears, leading her, with tender kisses and whispered words of endearment.  
  
His touch unlocked all her inhibitions, allowing her to explore all the passion that had been lying dormant, awaiting this moment. He could see it in her eyes, taste it on her lips.   
  
He kept his eyes on her as she pulled her shirt over her head. As the fabric left her body, he allowed his gaze to roam.  
  
"Micarah, you're even more beautiful than I dreamed."  
  
With great tenderness, he bent to her, feasting on her breast until the nipple hardened. Her sigh of pleasure became a moan as he moved from one breast to the other.  
  
She longed to touch him as he was touching her. She brought her arms around his waist and felt his muscles contract violently at the first touch of her fingertips.  
  
At his moan of pleasure, she grew bolder, tracing her fingers along his body as he had touched her.  
  
His fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her head back covered her mouth with his.   
  
Oh the things he wanted to teach her. Not just freedom from the life that had held her prisoner for a lifetime. It was so much more. He wanted her to experience the wild, free flight of a bird, soaring high across the mountain peaks. To taste passion, in all its delights. To give into the madness, the insanity, of following wherever he led, not out of fear, or a sense of duty, but out of love.  
  
Love. That was what he wanted for her. For himself. A banquet of love.   
  
With exquisite tenderness, he feasted on her lips, her throat, her breast, moving his tongue across the nipple. With great care, he moved to the other, until she moaned with pleasure, her toes curling in the blanket draped on the edge of the sofa. Her back arched as he pulled her jeans away and tossed them on the floor. His soon followed.  
  
She trembled as he slid along her body, flesh to flesh. He felt her stiffen as his lips moved over her. And then she cried out his name as she reached the first crest. He gave her no time to recover as he moved upward, tracing his lips along her body.  
  
It didn't seem possible that she could want more, but as he entered her, she wrapped herself around him, clinging to him as if to life itself.  
  
He filled himself with her, breathing in the fragrance of apricots and knew that in times to come, he would always think of her and be warmed by the memory.   
  
She began to move with him, matching his strength, his rhythm, with an incredible strength of her own.   
  
For Micarah, time seemed suspended. Zach's heartbeat became her own. His sighs, his moans, became her own voice.  
  
He murmured her name, or thought he did, as they reached the crest. Their bodies shuddered convulsively and they seemed to break free of the bonds of the earth and found themselves soaring. It was a journey like none they had ever taken before.  
  
He was part of her now. And she was part of him. Together they had shared something special, something wondrous. Something they could never take back. And from this moment on, their lives would be forever altered.   
  



End file.
